


A Little Bit of Brotherly Competiton

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Admiral kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Leviathan, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, Leviathan has Two Dicks, M/M, Mario Kart, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Switch Belphegor, Threesome - M/M/M, top Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Just a request for some Twins x Levi! Hope you all enjoy :)This one was a little difficult for me to write, so I apologize if it took a little longer to complete. It kind of started out one way, but then I had to delete it and start over because I wasn't exactly happy with the outcome.I also wanted to try throwing Levi's official title into the mix. I feel like no one ever acknowledges that my sweet baby IS THE ADMIRAL OF THE FUCKING DEMON NAVY so that's in there :)As always, do not read if the tags make you uncomfortable. Feel free to leave feedback, I love comments!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 271





	A Little Bit of Brotherly Competiton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadliestrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadliestrose/gifts).



Levi was never a particularly extroverted demon. He had his moments of confidence when he was acting as Admiral of the Navy, but over the centuries, that confidence receded. These days, Levi wanted to stay secluded in his room and play video games, watch anime, or read manga. He was a simple demon with simple tastes that preferred to be alone. For the most part, he could be alone and carry out his wishes, but that would sometimes be foiled by his brothers.

Mammon would constantly annoy him and incur his wrath whether it be because his older brother stole another one of his limited edition Ruri-chan figures or because Mammon wouldn’t pay him back the Grimm he promised to reimburse Levi tenfold with. Lucifer would often bother Levi about not completing his assignments or attending public events Diavolo planned for the brothers. It was a constant nagging that Levi wanted desperately to ignore but just couldn’t. The only solace the demon could find at the end of the day was shutting himself in his room with Henry 2.0 and his copious amounts of Ruri-chan merch.

After a long day of making sure Lucifer would stay off his back and chacing Mammon for his retribution, Levi made his way to his room for a nice relaxing night of gaming. He’d just changed into his loose, black sweatpants and plain white t-shirt when Levi heard a knock at his door. Leviathan couldn’t help the pained groan that came out of his mouth at the sound. Begrudgingly, he went to his door to open it, the light from the hallways making Levi squint his eyes that had grown accustomed to the only light in his room being from blue glow of Henry 2.0’s LED fish tank lights.

“Hey! We came for game night…and we brought snacks!” Levi heard Beel cheerfully tell him. The third oldest brother could look up at Beel’s wide smile and give him a scowl. Levi didn’t recall inviting the two over for game night, but he must’ve and forgotten about it as his day slowly soured.

“And I brought pillows and blankets,” Belphie mumbled, stepping out from behind his much taller and bulkier twin, his arms stuffed full of said pillows and blankets.

Levi mulled his options over in his head for a moment. He could very well turn his younger brothers away and hurt their feelings or Levi could invite them in and have people to play against instead of playing alone. In true Lucifer fashion, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, moving out of the doorway to usher the twins inside his room. Beel and Belphie made their way inside, the pair dumping their spoils on Levi’s floor in front of his gaming set up. Beel quickly went to sorting the snacks by type and flavor while Belphie took making the trio a fort of sorts. The Avatar of Envy approached the pair and watched them fuss over their separate activities before finally speaking.

“So…what do you two wanna play?” Levi asked, fidgeting with the drawstrings on his sweatpants. The pair hadn’t acknowledged that the demon spoke to them until they were at stopping points in their tasks before sharing a quick look.

“Whatever you want is fine with us,” Belphie told Levi lazily, going back to his task of making his nest.

“I guess we could play Mario Kart, MC suggested it to me the other week but it’s more of a game to play with friends and I don’t…really…never mind…” Levi spoke softly, giving the twins a shrug. Beel offered Levi a small knowing smile, giving his older brother a box of chocolate pocky that he knew was Levi’s favorite.

Levi had turned on the television in front of them before pressing the power button on the Switch MC had told him about and helped pick out. In his entertainment center, Levi rummaged through a drawer to get three sets of joycons. Levi had every color imaginable as he was a bit of a completion-ist so the hard part was figuring out which colors to bestow upon his brothers. For Beel, he chose to give the Avatar of Gluttony the pair of bright red joycons. For Belphie, Levi gave him the purple and orange set, the colors reminding Levi of the twins themselves. Levi had chosen the blue and yellow set, the colors matching his general aesthetic.

As the game loaded, the opening soundtrack of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe grabbed all three brothers’ attention. The baseline played out for a moment before Levi pressed a button, quickly going through the motions of choosing which game mode to play in and which CC they would be doing (200 of course, anyone who chooses otherwise is a pussy [fight me if you think I’m wrong]). Once on the character selection screen, the three of them took to picking their characters. Belphie had been torn between King Boo and Dry Bones, but he ultimately settled on Bowser while Yoshi had caught Beel’s eye. Levi watched the two go through their kart options with mild disgust as the twins both tried to find the perfect combination for the best kart they could get. Levi, not one to stoop so low chose Peach and went with her base kart. Though the Avatar of Gluttony and Sloth gave him a bit of a perplexed look, Levi knew what he was doing.

With Rainbow Road chosen as their map to race, Beel and Belphie sat back and waited for the race to start while Levi had shifted his position from sitting back to leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The countdown started and all three were able to get the boost right off the bat. Levi was pleasantly surprised that they knew about that little tid bit, but he remembered MC telling him that they’d played with the twins in the past. It was a bit weird to the twins that the two of them had taken the lead over Levi, but it didn’t stay that way for long. The envious demon stayed behind until the second lap when he’d started to gain in the ranks, ultimately stealing the victory.

Levi’s winning streak had carried on through the night. It had frustrated Belphie to the point that he’d ultimately quit, leaving Beel and Levi to keep racing one another. Belphie had been snacking and lounging back, silently cheering on Beel in the hopes that his twin could turn the tides. As Belphie was watching the pair play, an idea had popped into his head after finishing one of the many snacks Beel had brought.

Belphie knew that Levi wasn’t the most seasoned in the bedroom compared to the other brothers. While Belphie knew the Levi had partners in the past, he generally was one to jerk off alone in his room to a doujin manga or two. The gears turning in Belphie’s head finally caused the lightbulb that was his plan to glow. Maybe if Belphie somehow sexually frustrated Levi to the point of combustion, his crown would fall and Beel would get a win. Yes, this would definitely work…

Just when Levi was doing his usual come from behind strategy, quickly moving from last to fifth place and still climbing the ranks, Belphie put his plan into motion. Levi was still in his pro gamer position when Belphie came up behind him quietly. The youngest of the brothers took a moment to look at the ranking and, seeing as Levi was hot on Beel’s tail in second place, Belphie put his plan into action. The lazy demon draped his body over Levi’s back, startling the demon from his focus momentarily before the third oldest regained his composure, but Belphie was only just getting started.

With a shit eating grin, Belphie smoothed one hand from Levi’s shoulder blade, over his shoulder and down to his chest. He’d paused for a moment to feel at Levi’s left pec, finding that the muscle there was surprisingly built. Belphie knew his plan was working based on the way he heard and felt Levi’s breathing faulter when one of the youngest’s fingertips ghosted over his nipple and how Levi ran into a stray banana on the track. Continuing on his path, Belphie gave the pec one final squeeze before smoothing his hand past it to his stomach. Yet again, Belphie was pleasantly surprised to find Levi was sporting a lightly defined six-pack.

Leviathan was desperately trying to keep his cool while Belphie felt his body for some weird reason. At first, he thought Belphie was trying to get a better look or watch his movements in an effort to learn from him, but as the demon’s hand started to wander, Levi had thought maybe his little brother was getting at something else. At the feeling of Belphie’s lithe fingers ghosting over his half-hard length, Levi couldn’t help the little whimper that came out of him. The sea demon was just thankful that Beel was too in the zone to see what was going on just inches from him.

Levi’s little whimper had spurred Belphie on even more. The seventh born had taken from just skimming his fingers over the length of Levi’s shaft to gripping at the entirety of it, drawing a gasp from Levi himself. Belphie had noticed that Levi had faltered in his racing and dropped from second place to third and so forth. By the time Levi dropped to seventh place and effectively lost the game, he was at full mast with Belphie stroking him through his sweats while the demon lazily lathed his tongue over Levi’s neck.

At the sound of the end screen showing their final times and rankings, Beel excitedly turned to Levi to seek out praise for a job well done only to be greeted with his twin teasing Leviathan. Belphie and Beel’s eyes met in a silent conversation and with small nod, Beel got up to turn off the television and the switch only to return to Levi’s side. Joining his twin, Beel attached his mouth to the side of Levi’s neck that Belphie wasn’t occupying. Unable to contain his noises any longer, Levi let out a small cry at the contact.

“Wh-what a-a-are you guys… _gulp_ doing?” Levi whined out to the pair of demons working him over. He’d turned a bright shade of red, his ears flaring hotly at the attention he was receiving. Levi felt his throat dry a little at the sound of Belphie giggling in his ear.

“Just rewarding you for doing such a good job…Admiral,” Belphie husked in Levi’s ear, taking a break from running his tongue along Levi’s neck to nibble at the archdemon’s earlobe.

At the sound of his military title and the feeling of Belphie’s fangs on his skin, Levi couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan and his erection jumped in his sweatpants. Belphie only smirked at the reaction, reveling in the way Levi seemed to blossom beneath his ministrations. At another bite to his skin from Beel, Levi couldn’t help but change into his demon form. As his scales made their way to pattern and cover his skin in certain areas, Levi couldn’t help but feel a wave of shame and embarrassment wash over him. With his embarrassment, Levi couldn’t help the anxiety that plagued his thoughts.

_Why are they even doing this to me? I’m not nearly as attractive as them…They’re just taking pity on me, they have to be…I’m nothing but a dirty, yucky, stinky, rotten, no good…_

Levi’s inner monologue had been cut short by the feeling on Beel’s tongue laving over the scales that decorated his neck, the feeling causing him to pull back from both the twins’ touches. Levi had scrambled away from the two, falling further into the cozy nest Belphie set up for the night. In that moment, red and purple eyes gazed at him, watching him with concern as Levi sunk in on himself like a wounded animal. The twins quickly shared a look before Beel tried to reach for Levi but was halted by Levi’s tail smacking away his outstretched hand.

“C’mon Admiral…let us take care of you…” Belphie purred out to Levi, not missing the bright blush that crossed the demon’s cheek. The youngest put his hand out to the demon, giving him a sense of being able to deny their advances if Levi so desired.

Almost tentatively, Levi stared at Belphie’s offering, mulling over his options silently to himself before he took the hand outstretched to him. Belphie smirked at Levi’s hesitance, finding his older brother’s anxious demeanor quite endearing. Though Levi had rejoined the twins, he still kept his tail wrapped around his torso, stroking the rough scales in an effort to calm his nerves. Beel couldn’t help but go back to his place at Levi’s side, placing his hands over Levi’s on his tail. All Levi saw was a mop of orange hair before Beel went back to sucking deep marks into the Avatar of Envy’s neck.

While Beel took to his neck, Belphie sat behind their older brother, his hands working over Levi’s body the way they had done down the front of the demon’s chest. Belphie’s thin fingers worked over Levi’s shoulder blades, tracing the little hints of muscles as he went. It wasn’t until Belphie’s hands met the base of Levi’s tail that connected to the small of his back that Levi felt his embarrassment had come back to take over his thoughts once more. The tired demon felt Levi tense up at the feeling, but he continued his touches.

“You’re so…beautiful…” Belphie breathed into Levi’s mop of indigo hair, breathing in the demon’s scent. He couldn’t quite understand it, but Levi smelt like saltwater and sand. The smell was quite calming in a way.

Belphegor traced his index finger around the base of Levi’s tail before moving his finger down the length of it. The scales on Levi’s tail were much rougher than the patches of scales that littered Levi’s skin. As Belphie traced from the fat base of Levi’s tail and around the demon’s torso, he whispered sweet words into the shaggy hair in front of him. He’d felt Levi relax under his and Beel’s combined touch, giving into the light contact from the pair and loosening up to them.

“You’re doing so good Admiral,” Beel mouthed against Levi’s neck, his rough tongue pulling shivers and goosebumps from the third eldest. The older twin couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Levi whimper at the encouragement.

Leviathan had let his tail loosen around his torso to the point that it no longer held his body. Seeing this as an opportunity, Belphie snuck his hand under Levi’s t-shirt. The younger twin lazily traced his way up Levi’s bare skin, pausing when he felt patches of scales. Belphie had taken time to trace each individual scale, slowly pulling more and more little moans from Levi and helping him to feel more comfortable in his own skin. Levi had felt so safe in the twins’ arms that he barely registered Beel pulling up his shirt until it was over his head and the cool air from the many fans running in his room cooled his skin.

“H-hey…I don’t know if…”

“Just trust us Admiral, we’ve got you…” Beel spoke to Levi softly, smiling softly to the powerful demon. Levi looked into Beel’s purple and red hued eyes and saw nothing but safety in the expanse of them.

Taking Levi’s little nod as a confirmation to take it one step further, Beel slunk from the demon’s side and mouthed down his chest. All Levi saw was a flash of orange before he’d felt Beel’s rough tongue lave over his nipples. It was a strangely sensitive sensation and Levi felt hot at the wet muscle against his pert nipple. When Beel began to suckle on the bud, Levi thought he was going to die. Levithan threw his head back and laid it on Belphie’s shoulder, looking to him for a bit of support only for his whimpers to be silenced by Belphie’s lips connecting with his own.

Beel stopped himself from spending the entire night at Levi’s chest and continued his journey, falling to the floor on his knees to help with their height difference. Beel’s tongue traced the soft lines of Levi’s abs and felt the skin there twitch at the contact. The Avatar of Gluttony brought one of his hands up to trace at the waistband of Levi’s sweatpants, his orange nails tracing the slightly defined v-line that peaked out from where Levi’s sweats hung on his hips.

Above Beelzebub, Belphie and Levi deepened their kiss. Belphegor brushed his tongue along Levi’s lower lip, smirking softly at the little noises his older was making from Beel’s skilled touches. Belphegor knew exactly what Levi was going through because he’d been on the receiving end many times in the past. At the low moan Levi let out from a bite Beel had placed on his skin, Belphie snuck his tongue into Levi’s mouth. There was no battle for dominance as Levi immediately fell into the submissive role, allowing Belphie to do as he pleased. Belphegor slotted his lips perfectly with Levi’s and took to sucking deeply on his older brother’s wet muscle.

Not wanting to be left forgotten, Beel dipped a hand into Levi’s sweats to grip at his erection. Immediately, Beel pulled his hand out, slightly shocked at what he felt. A coy smile crossed Beel’s lips and he pulled at Levi’s pants, using his strength to lift his older brother slightly in order to slip off the sweatpants and boxers that stood between him and confirming his suspicion. After getting Levi completely bare, Beel couldn’t help the shocked gasp that escaped him, the sound pulling Levi from his kiss to try and explain the situation.

“Th-this is why I wanted to…oh my fuck!” Levi was trying to explain what exactly was going on with his private parts before Beel dove right in.

Leviathan much his reptilian brother had been graced with a hemi-penis. Levi always knew it wasn’t exactly the most normal thing in the world to have two dicks, but the Avatar of Gluttony barely gave the idea a second thought. Beel had engulfed the lower cock, his hand coming to encompass the top one and jerk at it to provide ample pleasure to his older brother. Levi was much too engrossed in the feeling and all but forgot about Belphie before a snarl from the youngest brought Levi’s attention back to him. Belphie looked down to Beel and his eyebrows raised at the sight of Levi’s two cocks caused his eyebrows to shoot into his hairline.

“What an interesting development…” Belphie chuckled against Levi and the later of the two couldn’t help but whine in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry…” Levi choked out, moving a hand to cover his face in true Levi fashion. His blush only intensified when he’d heard Belphie chuckle from behind him and a finger trace down his body towards where Beel was.

“Don’t apologize…we love it Admiral…” Belphie uttered encouraging words to Levi, hoping to make the demon more comfortable in his skin.

Belphegor slapped Beel’s hand away from Levi’s upper cock, replacing his twin’s hand with his own. Belphie ran his thumb over the tip of Levi’s cock, spreading the bead of precum that had formed there down the length in order to provide a bit of lubrication. The twins worked to put Levi into a stupor, the demon finding it difficult to form words as the pleasure he was receiving was consuming him. Between Beel bobbing his head and sucking on his lower cock and Belphie’s hand jerking the upper length, Levi felt as though he would cum any second now.

“W-wait…you have to…I’m g-gonna…” Levi cried, writhing between the two demons.

“Just let go Admiral, we’ve got you,” Belphie husked to Levi, nipping at his earlobe once more.

That was what set Levi off. The otaku let out a high-pitched cry and came down Beel’s throat and into Belphie’s hand. The twins refused to let up, lengthing Levi’s orgasm to the point where he was feeling overstimulation set in. Whining and whimpering, Levi pushed Beel off him by his forehead, the sound of a small pop and the feeling of relief signaling Beel’s retreat. The giant of a demon licked his lips, gathering any of Levi’s cum that could’ve escaped his mouth before leaning down to clean up the cocks before.

“You think you’re ready for us?” Belphie whispered into Levi’s ear, smirking at the little gasps of pleasure their older brother let out. He was truly a sight to see as his pleasure over took his senses.

“Yes please! I want you both to fuck me!” Levi gasped out; his cocks having been brought back to life by Beel’s skilled tongue.

Giving Levi a kiss on his temple, Belphie moved the third born off his lap and onto the bed of blankets below him. Beel and Belphie took to shedding their clothes, becoming equally as naked as Levi and revealing their own erections to the demon. Levi took notice of how even though they were twins, they were nothing alike. Beel’s cock was monstrous, the length of it looked to be nearly a foot and Levi didn’t think he could fit his hand around the girth of Beel’s dick. Belphie on the other hand seemed much more manageable to Levi. He wasn’t nearly as long or girthy as Beel, but Levi still found the idea of it to be overall pleasurable.

The twins looked down at their cock drunk older brother with shit eating grins plastered on their faces. Beel lent down to pick up Levi in order to manhandle him into position. Belphie took Levi’s place on the blankets, laying on his back with his cock jutting up in anticipation. Beel lowered Levi into a straddling position on top of Belphie, Levi’s knees hitting the blankets around Belphie’s hips and his back to Beel. Tenderly, Beelzebub pushed Levi so his chest connected with Belphie’s and the two stared deep into one another eyes. Beel’s hand traced down Levi’s back, over his hip and to his ass where he squeezed the flesh there softly. Levi’s tail twitched slightly at the sensation, the length of it coming up to wrap around Beel’s torso possessively.

Bring his other hand up to Levi’s ass, Beel gripped the flesh there much harder, pulling the cheeks apart to grin lazily at Levi’s entrance. He’d brushed his thumb over the puckered ring, earning a little jump from Levi at the sensation. Belphie quickly distracted their brother by bringing him into yet another kiss, his hips canting up to brush his cock against Levi’s dual cocks. With ungodly precision, Beel spit a glob of saliva onto Levi’s entrance, using the wetness to hook his thumb into Levi’s asshole. The feeling drew a needy moan from Levi, his hips moving into Beel’s touch in an effort to gain more of the sensation. Beel quickly set out on his journey to open Levi up enough for the both of them.

Keeping sight of the task at hand and pushing his growing hunger down, Beel thrust his index and middle finger into Levi’s awaiting hole. He found some resistance at first but added another glob of his spit to the mix in order to slicken the entrance up some. It was smooth sailing from there. Levi moaned and groaned into Belphie’s awaiting mouth as Beel stretched his entrance, eventually added his ring finger to his other two. Levi felt ashamed, but he couldn’t help the jumping of his cock at the feeling of his little brother prying open his entrance.

After having deemed that he’d prepped Levi enough, Beel pulled his fingers from his hole, whipping his spit onto his cock. Beel massaged the saliva and his own precum down the entirety of his length before gripping the base and bringing the cockhead to Levi’s asshole. It as now or never. Beel pushed the fat head of his cock into Levi slowly, hissing at the tightness he felt. Belphie pulled back from the kiss then to whisper sweet words of encouragement to his older brother.

“You’re doing so well…I know he’s so big…you can take it Admiral,” Belphie spoke hotly to Levi, thriving on the little noises he was making.

Both demons let out a haughty groan once Beel was fully seated inside Levi. The demon on the receiving end nuzzled his head into Belphie’s chin, whining at the fullness of it all. Levi’s grip on Beel’s torso only tightened when Beel moved his hips back in order to thrust back in. He was moving as slow as he could, but Beel could feel his hunger consuming him. In a flash, Beel’s horns sprouted from the crown of his head to curve up towards the ceiling. With a snarl, Beel’s wings fluttered before his hips moved on their own to crash into Levi’s. The shock in the change of pace pulling a delighted scream from the sea demon. Beelzebub fucked into Levi with vigor, his body hunching over Levi’s to press his muscular chest into his brother’s back.

Beel’s demon form had brought out Belphie’s and the youngest demon’s tail flicked in delight as he watched Levi get railed by his twin. Belphie’s tail came up to flick at Levi’s nipple, the small tuffs of hair at the tip providing Levi with a tickling sort of pleasure. Levi cried out at the intense pleasure pumping through his veins in that very moment, all but shedding a tear when it stopped almost as soon as it started. He was confused until he felt Belphie’s cock nudge against his hole that was already stuffed to the brim with Beel’s massive cock.

“W-wait…I can’t…please it it it…i-it won’t fi-fit,” Levi gasped against Belphie’s chest, drooling slightly onto the demon’s pale skin.

“Oh it’ll fit,” Belphie sighed out, the head of his cock slipping into Levi’s much too tight entrance. The black-haired demon let out a shuttering as the length of his cock slid into Levi alongside Beel’s.

The sensation was euphoric for all parties involved. Levi had never been so stuffed full. He’d taken to biting down on Belphie’s collarbone in order to keep his wits about him, his fangs drawing blood from the demon. Belphie growled at the pain, his cock jumping against Beel’s in delight. The trio sat there for a moment, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the gargling of Henry 2.0’s filtration system.

Having given Levi what the twins thought to be ample time to adjust to their girths, Beel pulled back from Levi’s entrance to thrust in once more. The action pulled moans from both demons. The drag of his cock against Levi’s overstuffed walls and the top of Belphegor’s length proving to be much too pleasurable. It didn’t take long for the twins to find an acceptable pace. Belphie being the dominant one among them took to leading the pace at which they would go. Belphie would lift Levi’s hip up his cock and Beel would push into Levi’s hole, assuring that the demon would never be empty.

Levi could not contain his voice. He gasped and panted and whimpered for more. Yes, sex had been great in the past, but this was a whole new religious experience. Levi had felt so loved and cared for while sandwiched between his two youngest brothers. Between their praises and possessive touches, Levi found his end coming once again. He’d dug his nails into Belphie’s shoulders, the action causing little beads of blood to surface and snarl to grace Belphie’s mouth. With a shout, Levi came messily. His cum spurted from both of his tips, the white substance clinging to both his and Belphie’s stomach.

Not only did Levi cumming bring a sense of pride to the twins, but it also sped up the pace at which their orgasms hit them. Levi’s asshole had tightened up even more, even with how positively stuffed he was. Belphie even had a moment to react, his cock was throbbing as he came into Levi, his whole body seizing up and igniting in white hot pleasure. Beel barely registered Belphie had cum until he looked down to see his cock covered in the white substance. The sight pushed him further to his own hurdle, his rhythm quickly becoming sloppy as he felt his abdomen tightening in the tell-tale sign of release before he too came inside of Levi.

All three of them sat there panting and coming back from cloud nine. Beel had pulled his softening cock out of Levi, watching as his cum combined with Belphie’s slipped out of Levi’s hole and down Belphie’s cock that was still seated inside the Avatar of Envy. Beel could only smile lazily at the sight. He had been around Belphie long enough to know that he’d fallen asleep and based on how even Levi’s breaths had become, Beel could tell Levi had drifted off with him. Removing Levi’s now limp tail from him and grabbing one of the many blankets Belphie brought, Beel draped it over the pair before slipping underneath with them.

He’d snuggled close to Belphie, resting his chin on the crown of his twin’s head before slipping his arms between the two to fold him. Beel knew he would hear from Belphie in the morning about how he should’ve cleaned up and that his blankets were now ruined, but that was future Beel’s problem. Right now, he just wanted to drift off into sweet nothingness with his brothers at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
